Obstacles in Love
by Koudelka
Summary: Rinoa and Squall break up- see what happens afterwards. ^^


"Rinoa, its over..."  
  
The words still rang sharply in her mind... It was three weeks later, and she was not yet able to accept the fact that Squall had left her for that girl, Alena, in Deling... How could he...? She sat in her room in Timber and walked over to the sink to brush her teeth, she glanced at the razor and than her wrists. She shrugged the feeling off and went to bed.   
  
Rinoa woke up and yawned, her first thought was Squall. And she began to cry. Rinoa heard a knock at her door and Zone's voice.  
  
  
"Hey, Rinoa. You up yet?!"  
  
"yeah... you can come in"  
  
he walked in to see her tears.  
  
"You still aren't over him..."  
  
"How can I be?!... Well, I, uh, had better get to work"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Squall walked down the hall of the GARDEN, again depressed, since Alena had just dumped him...  
  
"Hiya Squall!" It was Selphie, he turned to see her happy and smiling face, it cheered him up a bit  
  
"Hey, Selphie..."  
  
"Aww! Squallie! S'matta?"  
  
"Don't call me that!!!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Well, Alena dumped me....." Squall looked down, embarrassed, he realized he had made a mistake dumping Rinoa for Alena's looks. Selphie hugged him and gave her condolence, they walked to the cafeteria and sat down.  
  
"Oh yeah!!" She jumped up, surprised Squall.  
  
"hmm?"   
  
"I talked to Rinoa... on the phone, she sounded really depressed... I felt awful!!" Selphie continued to ramble on about her and Rinoa's conversation, but Squall didn't listen to anything past "She sounded really depressed." He buried his face in his hands... Selphie continued to talk.  
  
"-so Zone tried to-" She looked down at Squall and frowned.  
  
"Hey, it'll be all right..." Squall looked up.  
  
"How can you be so sure?! I broke her heart.... Not only that, but I spat on it too..." With that said he got up and walked to his dorm to lie down ... he remembered the accursed day.  
  
-----  
  
She came into his room and hugged him...  
  
"Hey, Rinoa...we need to talk" She gave him a kiss and sat down on his bed, hugging her knees.  
  
"What is it Squall"  
  
"Rinoa, Its over. I'm sick of it."  
  
You mean, we are over...?"  
  
"Yeah, now get the hell out of my dorm" She ran out crying, and he hadn't seen her since... He had thought being aggressive would solve things, but it didn't... not at all... he still loved her, he just.... Didn't know.  
  
-----  
  
Squall sat up in bed... he should go say something... no, he couldn't drop to that level, he'd go talk to Selphie..yeah...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
When Rinoa got home that day, she thought she was getting over Squall, but, she needed a friend to talk to... Oh, yeah, she remembered Selphie. Selphie promised she'd always be there for Rinoa, so she got on a train bound to Balamb.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Squall knocked on Selphies door. Selphie was sitting on her bed, doing her homework, and she looked at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its me..."  
  
"Heya Squall! Ima coming!" She jumped off the bed and opened the door, seeing Squalls face, she smiled, and let him in. They sat and talked for a while.  
  
"-And I still haven't forgiven myself..." Squall finished. Selphie hugged him, and it soon became more than a hug, because soon they were in bed-together!  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Rinoa entered the GARDEN and was greeted by the nightwatch SeeDs.   
  
"Welcome, Rinoa. Please come in." Rinoa forced a smile and headed towards Selphie's dorm. She knocked.  
  
"Heey, Selphie! I know its late... but.. Can we talk...?"  
  
----  
When Squall heard this he was utterly surprised.  
  
"Oh great, its Rinoa."  
  
"Oh no.... Squall get your pants on. Hurry."  
-----  
Well, Rinoa heard the last part.  
  
"Um, Selphie, are you alone....?" Selphie paused.   
  
"No, she's not, Rinoa." Answered Squall.  
  
"Squall?!" Rinoa ran down the halls, she couldn't think ... she couldn't... The only facility open was the Training Center, when she got in there, Rinoa realized she had not brought her weapon... Well, she thought, what were the chances of her running into a T-Rexsaur before going to the Secret Area...? She forced her way.   
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Once Selphie and Squall finished getting dressed Selphie asked:  
  
"Did you like that, Squall?"  
  
"It was good... but... it wasnt right. Not at all..."  
  
"Yeah..." Selphie frowned. "Go get your angel."  
  
Squall was already half out the door.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Rinoa's tears flooded her face, more now than ever. She didnt look ahead... she just kept running. But she had to stop, when a T-Rexsaur stopped her.  
  
"Ah..." Rinoa was scared, she tried in vain to throw punches, but she was nothing without her weapon. Her HP was reduced to 9. Her chance of survival was meek. She collapsed and the T-Rexsaur went in for its final blow, Rinoa seen Squall and only Squall in her mind...   
  
"I...love you Squall..." She muttered towards the air... The T-Rexsaur aproached- tail ready for slicing Rinoa's fragile and half-dead body- but somthing else was sliced instead- she turned to see Squall, his body, mangled, and bleeding beyond recognition.   
  
"No!" Rinoa was renewed with strength, she took up Squall's gunblade and killed off the T-rexsaur... Rinoa kneeled next Squall as the paramedics surrounded her. He took the blow for me ... he died for me ... he loves me...  
  
"Are you Rinoa?" Rinoa looked up to see a paramedic.   
  
"Yes,..."  
  
"How were you two related....?" Rinoa wasn't sure how to answer that, but that burden was lifted.  
  
"We are lovers" Answered the greatly weakened Squall from the stretcher.  
  
"Oh Squall!" Cried Rinoa...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Rinoa sat shifting her weight nervously in the waiting room of the hospital... Would he be all right?  
  
"RINOA HEARTILLY, REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK."  
  
Rinoa stood up, shaking... And walked to the front desk. She seen Squall. Without saying anything, she hugged him.  
  
"Rinoa," Squall said as they walked out of the hospital, "I can I explain the...er...thing with Selphie." Rinoa pressed her finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh. I understand." And they kissed in the moonlight."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Rinoa sat shifting her weight nervously in the waiting room of the hospital... What would happen?  
  
"RINOA LEONHEART, REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK."  
  
Rinoa stood up, shaking... And walked to the front desk. She seen the papers.  
  
"Your results are there Ma'am" Said the receptionist.  
  
"Thank you." She reached for the folder. The test read positive. Squall put his hand on his wife's shoulder. Rinoa smiled.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  


  
  



End file.
